


Watcher

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance, Stripping, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Zorii walks in on Poe.
Relationships: Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Watcher

“ _Geez_ , Zorii! You ever heard of knocking?”  
  
Her face is covered by the helmet, but Poe knows she’s smirking. He even knows what her eyes probably look like, glinting with mischief.  
  
“Why would I do that when barging in gets me a view like this one?”  
  
Poe rolls his eyes, covers them with his hand while his face goes beet-red. “Why you gotta bust my balls like this?”  
  
_Wrong choice of words, moron._  
  
He knows what’s going to come out of her mouth before she even says it:  
  
“You were doing that just fine without _my_ help.”  
  
Poe’s other hand is still under the blanket, because he’s kind of hoping that Zorii will leave at some point in the next five minutes and he’ll be able to get back to… You know: What he was _doing._  
  
“Cool. Great. Wonderful wordplay. What do you need?”  
  
“Mm, nothing important, really,” Zorii drawls, folding her arms leisurely and moving to lean against the wall (‘You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Poe’ is the implicit message, because this is kind of what Zorii _does_ ).  
  
“Nothing important?”  
  
“Nah.”  
  
“Nothing?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
Poe’s eyes darted back and forth. “Uh… Okay then, have a nice day, see you later?”  
  
“Later, huh?” Zorii pushes off the wall, takes the few steps over to Poe’s bed, and sits down beside him; his blood-pressure sky-rockets into dangerous territories. “Sure you want me to come back _later_?”  
  
There are klaxons going off in Poe’s brain, mostly because it’s on the verge of shutting down from sheer shock. How many times did he playfully flirt with Zorii when they worked together all those years ago? How many times did she scoff and brush him off with a shove or a smart word?  
  
“Is this a set-up? Because this feels like a set-up. This feels like you’re gonna pull out a camera and run off and show everybody pictures of my dick.”  
  
Zorii snorts. “Like they’d even be able to see it.”  
  
And then she pulls off her helmet.  
  
Poe’s seen her without it once or twice- mostly from profile and rarely clearly, because Zorii rarely took it off around anyone and it had become something of a game for him to try to catch her without it on. This is the first time he’s seen her whole face straight-on, in good lighting, without anything in the way.  
  
“Uh,” he croaks.  
  
Zorii smirks. “Uh?” She echoes.  
  
“Uh… You have a face. And hair. I was starting to wonder if your eyes were just part of the mask and if there was just a void under the rest of the helmet or something-”  
  
“Are you always this elegant when you have a hard-on?” Zorii asks, pulling the tie out of her hair (it’s twisted into a bun, a perfect fit for the back-half of the helmet) and shaking it loose: It’s dark blonde, with silvery highlights streaked through it.  
  
Poe’s question comes out without much thought: “What’s the point of putting silver in your hair if no one’s going to see it?”  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
  
“Does that suit come off easy?” Poe asks, having finally convinced himself that this isn’t a dream or hallucination or trick and that Zorii isn’t going to knock his head off for asking it. “Or does it have, like, uh, a zipper, or some, something-” He trails off as Zorii stands up again and begins to shrug the suit off.  
  
“You can keep going,” She says, waggling her eyebrows at his lap as she starts to detach clasps and buttons at a leisurely pace. It’s not a suggestion; he knows her well enough to know that. So Poe pushes the blanket away and hesitantly- so very, _very_ hesitantly- goes right back to what he was doing before she came in. It feels dangerous, honestly: In their time together, Poe knows that if Zorii had ever caught him jacking off to her as she undressed, she would have buried him alive on the most remote hunk of rock she could find and leave him there. It feels strange and unreal that she’s given him explicit permission to do so now, especially with so little notice beforehand.  
  
“So… What changed?” Poe murmurs as she peels the suit away; beneath is a t-shirt and leggings. “Earlier, you didn’t even want to kiss me.”  
  
“In order to kiss you, I’d have had to take off my helmet in front of everyone,” Zorii remarks easily. “And you know I don’t do that.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I do know you don’t do that.” At least it’s not just _him_ she’s refused to show her face to- until now, anyway.  
  
“Besides, I figured I should give you some time for your arm to heal.”  
  
“Technically, it was my shoulder.”  
  
“Well, if your shoulder’s well enough to engage in extracurriculars, I figure it’s healed enough for this.” She’s got the shirt and the leggings off now, and is down to her underwear. Poe’s staring- he can’t help it, this is something he’s wondered about since he was a horny nineteen year-old and had seen _just_ enough of Zorii to guess at what she would look like without the suit and helmet.  
  
Now he’s a horny thirty-three year-old who gets to see the real deal.  
  
_Guess there are **some** good things about adulthood._  
  
“Are you really, _really_ sure you’re not gonna take a picture of my dick and run away?” Poe asks as Zorii crawls onto the bed again, underwear still on.  
  
“Do you see a camera anywhere on me?”  
  
Poe makes a point of looking her up and down as she sits to straddle his knees. “I mean, I can think of one place where you might be hiding one, if you’re okay with me doing a cavity search-”  
  
Zorii whacks him on the chest, pushes him back into the bed. “Don’t get too mouthy, Dameron. I’m not above whipping your ass, even in my underwear.”  
  
“I mean, if that’s the sort of thing you’re into- not gonna say it _never_ occurred to me that whips and spankings were your thing, especially not with the spandex-”  
  
Zorii leans down quickly, lips brushing against Poe’s, teasing him and making him chase her- and then _grinds_ herself against him, smirking when he groans deeply and grabs at her shoulders. “You watch it,” She warns. “Or I’ll spank you so hard even _your_ deviant ass won’t get any pleasure from it.”  
  
“You massively underestimate how deviant my ass is.” Poe curls his arms around Zorii’s back, presses his face into the crook of her neck as she rocks against him. It’s been a long time since he’s done this with anyone, and he’s really into it, really _receptive_ to it, especially considering that he’d already been pretty far along before Zorii came into the room and got involved, and now…  
  
Now…  
  
“Uh, Zorii,” Poe croaks, lips brushing her cheek. “You might… You might wanna slow down, I’m already kind of close.” She keeps grinding, and Poe’s eyes roll shut. “Zorii, uh, Zorii- _shiiit_ shit shit, Zorii-!”  
  
His hips snap up into hers as he comes, and Poe makes some _really_ embarrassing sounds against Zorii’s clavicle.  
  
She snickering when he comes down from the high, hands sliding over his chest. “Wow. That was _fast_.”  
  
“Shut up,” Poe grumbles. “I told you I was almost there.”  
  
“Excuse me for thinking you had stamina.”  
  
Zorii rolls off of him to lie beside him, between Poe’s body and the wall, and that’s surprising because Poe’s _pretty_ sure she hasn’t come yet. “Are you good? Do you want me to-?”  
  
“Nah,” Zorii clucks. “I’m just gonna go ahead and sit here and wait for the refractory period to pass. Once you can get it up again, you let me know. I’ll just be here…” She makes a point of languidly shrugging her bra off, lightly tossing it onto the pile; her underwear soon follows. “…You know: Getting comfortable.”  
  
She is completely, gloriously naked.  
  
And _now,_ Poe cannot get hard from it.  
  
His eyes roll shut, and he shakes his head.  
  
“I knew it. I _knew_ you were going to fuck with me somehow.”  
  
“Smart boy.”  
  
-End


End file.
